1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a redundant storage virtualization subsystem, and more particularly, pertains to a redundant storage virtualization subsystem having data path branching functionality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a redundant storage virtualization subsystem (SVS) containing a pair of SVCs connected together and configured as a redundant SVC pair, it is quite familiar to us with the connectivity of Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop, in which multiple-device device-side IO device interconnect is used such that a plurality of devices can be directly connected in the loop. The Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) protocol, as a protocol for point-to-point serial signal transmission with lots of limitations of the protocol itself, and however, is not suitable to implement a redundant SVS in the loop connectivity.
Therefore, there is a need of a workable device-side connectivity for a SAS of the SVS.